Rap Battle: Natsu VS Naruto
by Wanta126
Summary: What would it be like to have Natsu and Naruto come together in the most epic battle? Rap battle? Well, here you got it! Natsu and Naruto, fight for the glory, but YOU choose who wins.


**Urg, I have plenty of other stories to finish but as it seems, I have a bad case of writers block :(. I'm sorry, guys! I truly am! It's just that I left off on Different on a bad way! I'm sorry!**

**You probably hate it when your favorite author doesn't update. I hate my stupidity.**

**This fanfic is actually based off the YouTube vid, Natsu V.S. Naruto Rap Battle. I decided to bring it to the fan fiction world! So please don't say I copied it, when I clearly said, this is based off a YouTube vid. I am copying, though. But I'll leave things out, yo.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto Shippuden, I don't own this song either!**

* * *

Natsu: **Bold**

Naruto: _Italics_

* * *

**Look, Happy! There's a bigger loser than you! It's that guy who to get his friend back needs not one show but two! Damn, dude I feel your pain! It must suck beyond apprehension to get your ass kicked by a guy you used to call a companion!**

**You know I find your story so sad and wrong cause it really makes me cry when two lovers can't get along. Aw, well, there's always that girl who likes to punch you into hedges. Is it just me? Or does that sound like an S&M fetish?**

** By the way, any plans to become hokage any time? You know that thing you've been trying to do since 1999? Speaking of 1999, you were 12 in the first pic. That means you've been lying about your age, you're actually 26. You lying little punk, you're to old to be playing the anime game, so go out and get a job, and act your fucking age, cause I'm the new era, I bring monsters to their knees. So give it up, bitch, this slayers just slayed the beast.**

_What's that?! Your name is Natsu? Bitch, please, your name sound like someone tried to say mine but SNEEZED. My show has not thousands, but millions of followers. Your show has nil, even your creator thinks it's Bollocks! It's kind of funny, your show was actually good at the start! But suddenly it was something that comes out of a satan's arse! _

_Ah, god, you're so weak! Your most powerful move only destroys a wall! I could do that with my fist, before I was even four foot tall! _

_Aw, did your daddy leave and cannot be found? My parents died when I was born, but even they still stick around! You think everybody likes you, cause they smile and glare, but why the fuck would they like someone who looks like Amy Roses pubic hair? _

_Go on kid, go cry back to your guild, you never should've challenged me, someone who's actually skilled! Cause now, I'm just gonna roll you in some paper, and watch as you roast, then stamp you in my ashtray cause your ass just got smoked._

**Oh, Amy's pubes, you're so funny aren't you? At least I don't look like a love child of Goku and a Pikachu. Believe it! Dude! Go cry home to your village! By the time I'm done, your whole legacy will be FINISHED. **

**There's not a fight I've lost and there's not one I will, especially to some pussy whose monster gives him skill. If it wasn't for him, you'd be dead years ago! Infact scratch that, you'd never of existed, case there'd be no show!**

** Where as my power is raw, it pumps straight through my veins. If I burnt you now, nobody would remember your name! You've outlived your time get to the back of the line, with all the shows that beat you, just like I beat you at rhymes! **

**Your best option is to walk away, never come back, cause your show is just inches away from being axed! Just face it, gramps, you've just been up showed! And loose the orange man, you look like you've been tangoed.**

_Look, Kurama, the little schizophrenic thinks he can rap, when he can't even do proper magic! How the fuck can he do that?! Give it up, little punk, you'll never be like Luffy, you're more like a crossbread of Hubba Bubba and Buffy! What's your move again? Oh, yeah, that's right, Dragon Roar, I wonder if you will still be laughing when my Rasengons kissed your fucking jaw!_

_ You little idiot, you're a disease on anime! Defeating you is as obvious when Adam_ _Lambert said,__ "I'm gay." Your jokes are about as funny as a dried fountain! You and Gray remind me of the Japanese Brokeback Mountain!_

_Your sidekicks a cat, mine is a demon. That's like Chuck Norris fighting against Peewee Herman (Hahaha!)_

_You're all about friendship, that is the thing, but there's a line to be drawn between friendship and obsessive compulsion._

_Who has 40 games? And who only has 3? And one is on DS, the other's PSP._

_ I made anime what it is today! You're just a homeless man whose been given some old change._

_And Hokage? The people wanted me! So, kiss my ass, Natsu since it will be the last thing you'll see._

_**Who won?**_

* * *

Yay! I'm done! So review if you can, and also on the Adam Lambert part, I love Adam and have nothing against gays. Adam Lambert, you're awesome! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! And I seriously don't know when I'm going to update Different of The Number 1 Worst Cliche. I'm seriously sorry guys! I'm such a dick._  
_


End file.
